Lego Jane Hoop Elementary: Years 5-7
Lego Jane Hoop Elementary: Years 5-7 is the upcoming computer and video game based on Lego games. The video game storyline are the last four Jane Hoop Elementary films in the series: ''Morphin the Power'', ''Turbo of Catland'', ''The Final Rush - Part 1'' and ''The Final Rush - Part 2''. It was released on August 22, 2013. Gameplay Like it's predecessor, the gameplay for Years 5-7 are similar than the other Lego games. It also contains to be playable for at least two characters. For instance, Alec and Naudia fights against the dragon and rescued Heather from drowning after she fell into the ocean after being attack. Thus, it sees that Alec fights with the dragon alone and rescues Heather in the book and film. It also introduced into a two player screen split every time each characters goes into separated ways rather than sticking together. The game also features a free gameplay that can takes players to play as their own characters. The game has had a lot of changes from the films when most of the scenes were removed and most changed dramatically. Development Lego Jane Hoop Elementary: Years 5-7 continues after ''Years 1-4'' after Lego announces that the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise can continue the storyline following a huge success of Years 1-4. Like the predecessor, it is basically made out from Lego games, similar than other franchises; The Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Star Wars, Indiana Jones and Pirates of the Caribbean. It was published and confirmed by Traveller's Tales. Plot The games storyline will follow from ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' (2007) to Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 (2011). In Year 5 (Morphin the Power), the superheroes journey to a mysterious island Morphin the Power where they must get their powers restored, after getting it all taken away by the evil version of themselves and saved dying Goldenman, after getting stabbed by his evil brother-in-law, Evan, who was unearth after thousands of years. In Year 6 (Turbo of Catland), Danny's friendship with the superheroes is beginning to change as he has been taken to the dark side joining Catwoman's side in order to foil Jane Hoop Elementary. Also Danny is set to wed Catwoman's daughter at Catwoman's hometown, Turbo of Catland. Year 7 contains to be divided into two parts, in support of the two-part film adaptation. The first half of Year 7 (The Final Rush - Part 1) focuses on Danny, Becca and Alec's journey to find the powerful object that can gain super abilities in order to defeat the final Rush. The second half of Year 7 (The Final Rush - Part 2) focuses into a final fight against the villains. Release Lego Jane Hoop Elementary: Years 5-7 was released on August 23, 2013. The trailer for the game was released in January 2013. It's second trailer was released in May 2013. And the third and final trailer was released in July 2013. Reaction Critics for Lego Jane Hoop Elementary: Years 5-7 were generally positive, and are even better than it's predecessor. IGN gave Years 5-7 a 9.5 out of 10, praising it "hilarious cut scenes and a wonderful game to play." Some of them praised the cut scenes for the game "funny and excellent". Fans of the Jane Hoop Elementary franchises calls this game the best "Jane Hoop Elementary" video game yet. References Category:Jane Hoop Elementary video games Category:Lego video games Category:Video game sequels